


behind magical walls

by vannral



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hogwarts, Intimacy, M/M, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannral/pseuds/vannral
Summary: Credence's been in Hogwarts for nearly two months, learning and being an assistant. Newt comes to visit.





	behind magical walls

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a 600 word thing, but somehow SEX happened. I DON'T WRITE SMUT usually, how the hell did this happen. Anyway, I - I hope you like it?

At first Hogwarts made Credence restless. _Nervous._  

A castle, gaunt, cold, full of surprises that startle and push him on edge; stairs shifting under him, _ghosts_ moving through walls, rattling suits of armor, a _poltergheist_ cackling in the corridors, pulling pranks and howling.

But he _chose_ this.

His choice, out of his own free will.

Newt had been restless about it as well, but they had _so many_ conversations about this.

     “You don’t have to, if you don’t want”, Newt had said, his forehead creased with _worry._ “You can refuse if it feels like too much, no one will think ill of you.”

Credence knew that. He did, he _does._

     “I – “ He had licked his lips anxiously and tried to regain the control of his thoughts, “I – I think I wanna try.”

Newt hadn’t quite relaxed, but he’d ducked his head, fingers twitching.

     “B – but not – can I be there like, maybe a – a month or two?” Credence had asked nervously. “At first? To see if – if it’s for me?”

     “Yes, of course. You can be there as long or as little as you like. I’ll support whatever decision you make, Credence.”

No hesitation. He honestly, _purely_ supports Credence.

And thus, he’s _here._ Learning. Being _an assistant_ and a student in the same time – sort of. Mostly he just follows professor Dumbledore around, feeling silly, like a little duckling, all the while being nervous around him.

Professor’s been very helpful, of course, more than patient, but still something…something about the man unsettles Credence.

The way his blue eyes track Credence, all pins and needles, as if trying to peel away layers, dig _deeper_ into Credence’s very _core,_ as if trying to desperately _understand_ something that Credence has no way to give.

_Like he sees the Obscurial,_ rather than _Credence._

Exactly opposite how Newt thinks.

But he still stays. He _has_ to give this a try. For him. And for Newt, as well. But mostly for himself.

Hogwarts’s air crackles with magic, _spells,_ the autumn cold air is heavy with rain and the smell of wet grass and _forest._ It’s such a bizarre feeling.

So, when someone knocks on his door, Credence nearly face plants into the floor in his hurry to get to the door.

Professor Dumbledoor’s very suspicious eyes crinkle in obvious amusement on the doorway.  

Credence freezes.

     “Sir?”

     “Good morning, Credence. I apologize for disturbing you, but it appears you have a visitor”, the professor says kindly.

Credence gapes at him dumbly, not quite comprehending at first what he’s hearing.

     “A – a _visitor?”_ he repeats stupidly.

     “Yes, and I do believe he’s quite anxious to see you – it’s been six weeks after all.”

At _that_ point Credence realizes _who_ it is, and his heart slams into his throat.

     “N – Newt’s here?” he gasps, and this time there’s no mistaking a mischievous twinkle in professor Dumbledore’s eyes.

     “Yes, he’s currently pacing in the Great Hall – “

     “Can I – sorry, professor, d’you mind if I - ?”

     “Not at all, go ahead.”

Credence doesn’t need anything else. He dashes past Dumbledore and races down the stairs, robes fluttering around him. The paintings snort disdainfully at his speed – _“Disgraceful!”_ but he doesn’t care, _he doesn’t –_

He slams the doors open, out of breath, his hair in utter disarray – and he sees Newt.

Newt in his familiar blue jacket, his tousled hair hanging on his forehead, soaked by the drizzle outside, and Credence’s heart pounds painfully in his throat.

_He’s here. He – he came here. To – to see me –_

Raw longing, the terrifying sense of utter _affection_ and love he has for this man overwhelms him by the very _core_ of his being.

Abandoning in all sense of propriety or manners, Credence races across the Hall, not caring about the dumbfounded stares of the students, and Newt _hears_ him, turns and there’s that shy, awkward, _gentle_ smile, and Newt’s eyes are almost gray in the enchanted light.

He moves, Credence’s _moving,_ and they collide, embracing, Credence grips the back of Newt’s jacket, desperately _holding_ him.

Credence’s missed him, so deeply, _viscerally,_ longing digging into him like a vice during the nights, when homesickness nearly ate him _alive,_ and _they’re here now –_

They retreat ever so slightly, Newt cradles Credence’s cheek, brushes him underneath his eye with his thumb.

     “You’re here”, Credence breathes _,_ and Newt nudges his forehead with his own. His smile is a bare, beautiful thing, so _painfully_ familiar, everything _about_ him… _oh…_

     “Yes. I’m sorry, but I – I had to see you.”

     “No, no – it’s okay, it is – is everything okay? Are you all right?”  

Newt opens his eyes, the very fine laughter lines crinkle fondly around the corners, and Credence has trouble breathing.

     “Yes, don’t worry”, Newt murmurs grinning, their lips very nearly touching. “Quite all right, nothing drastic, which is – of course a relief and a surprise in equal measures…are you all right? You look very tired.”

_Does he?_

Credence blinks. “Oh, I – I guess so. It’s been so busy, but – but I’m _learning.”_ He trails off and inches a bit closer, and Newt lets him, his green bright gaze following him gently. “I’m really, _really_ happy you’re here, Newt.”

     “Probably should have sent you an owl in advance, but… I’m sorry.”

     “It’s okay”, Credence laughs a little breathlessly and nudges Newt with his nose. “I missed you.”

A year ago he would’ve been _terrified_ to say something like this. To _do_ anything like this with _anyone._ To let himself be vulnerable and love and be loved in return, no strings attached, just… healthy relationship.

Newt smiles like he can’t help it and takes Credence’s hands between his own and kisses the bony knuckles with utmost tenderness.

     “I missed you as well”, he murmurs. “Now, I’m afraid we are attracting quite an audience…”

Credence blinks and _oh._ They are still in the Great Hall. Half of the students are gawking at them, the other are giggling.

 Flushing bright crimson in embarrassment, Credence intertwines his fingers with Newt’s and pulls him slightly.

     “Would you – like to see where I’m staying?” he asks shyly.

They walk slowly through the castle; Credence tells Newt about his days and what he’s learnt – and how he had a heart attack, when he saw the giant squid in the lake. Newt grins at him.

His room is actually one of the Prefect dorms – less used one, whatever that means, Credence would have been content with a cupboard, but apparently _not._

Newt sits down in the armchair and after a while, he asks quietly: “Are you well?”

     “Yeah, I mean, it’s been just busy. Professor Dumbledore’s been kind so far, and um, I’m grateful – ” He grimaces; it sounds like a rehearsed explanation, and maybe Newt hears it, because he frowns.

     “Has he?” he lowers his voice. It’s not _dark,_ but Newt’s always been protective.

     “Newt…”

     “No, no, what I mean is…has he made you uncomfortable?”

Credence freezes. “I – I think he wants to know about – about New York. I mean, he hasn’t asked yet, but I feel like he might – want to do that.”

Newt’s gaze darkens. “You don’t have to tell him anything you don’t want. He has to respect your privacy. Everyone has to. Please, Credence, remember that.”

     “Yeah, I – I know that. I’m – I’m not. Just yet. Maybe at some point.”

     “But it isn’t as if he doesn’t know a thing, he knows _my_ version of the events. My professional opinion and my… personal opinion.”

Credence sits on the chair’s arm rest and tugs Newt’s strand of hair almost absentmindedly. “Maybe not right now, but…some day. He’s kinda intimidating, though.”

Newt snorts a laugh, despite himself. “Yes, I understand _that._ He masters the quiet, stealthy kind of warfare quite well. No one ever suspects that.”

     “Mmh.”

     “What are you thinking there, love?”

Credence’s heart flutters, and sweet kind of _slow_ burn simmer beneath his bones.

     “I missed you”, he murmurs. It should feel strange, repeating it all over again, but Newt grins, lopsided and silly, and Credence _means_ it. Newt tilts his head and captures Credence’s lips in a slow, chaste kiss.

Credence melts into the touch, his hands lowering to Newt clavicle. Newt deepens the kiss, settles his hands on Credence’s waist and pulls him carefully to his lap without breaking the kiss.

It’s so heartbreakingly _familiar;_ their tongues meet, slide with easy intent and it’s comforting to melt into each other after such a long time.

Newt’s calloused touch burns Credence like liquid fire into his skin, into his _spine,_ and _oh, he’s missed Newt so much,_ this easy intimacy they have.

Very slowly Credence rolls his hips; Newt makes a strangled noise in his throat, and his eyes roll slightly toward the back.

     ”Credence – _darling - ”_

     ”Just – just sit still, please?”

Newt swallows thickly, his gaze burning almost feverishly.

     ”I will - certainly try”, he manages to say roughly and settles back to the arm chair, twitchy, like he's eager to move. Credence rolls his hips again, experimentally, squeezes his legs tighter around Newt.

     ”Easy”, Newt murmurs, gaze very much _fixed_ on Credence's face. ”Easy, love...” 

The friction feels _delicious,_ it sends white hot electricity into Credence’s stomach, tightly coiling in the very _pit_ of it, and his hand fumbles blindly to settle on Newt, to _ground_ himself. It’s not new, they’ve done this before, but _still,_ it feels comforting to be able to experience this with Newt again _…_

He opens his eyes, when he feels Newt reach to grab the back of his neck and drag him into an open-mouthed, scorching kiss, and Credence moans, all soft and quiet.

     “Whatever did I do to deserve you…?” Newt murmurs, an expression of adoration, love, _wonder_ ghosting across his face.

     “Bein’ reckless, maybe”, Credence grins against his lips, “runnin’ after an Obscurial…”

     “Ah – _love – “_

     “W – wait, wait – I need’ta get these off – “

After a fumbling attempt to get rid of their clothes – not half as graceful as Credence would have liked – and Newt has trouble keeping his hands off Credence in the meanwhile; he moves reverently, like he would be willing to follow Credence to the Hell’s gates.

His throat seems to convulse, when Credence, naked, slim and _beautiful,_ throws his leg over Newt’s hips and straddles him.

     “Oh, look at you”, Newt murmurs, his voice rough, choked, as he cradles Credence’s face with his hand. “You are brilliant, Credence, absolutely _gorgeous…”_

Credence’s cheeks turn rosy pink, and he lets his head drop on Newt’s collarbone in embarrassment.

     “You’re makin’ me _blush…”_

     “Why, it is true…”

     “ _Newt – “_ Something else occurs to Credence, through this red hot fog that surrounds his brain, “wait, d’you have – no, wait – “ A silent spell, tangible on his tongue, fluttering in his mind, and a round little box flies across the room, neatly into his hand.

Newt stares at him in what looks like utter speechless _amazement._

     “ _Credence – “_

     “Did you like it?” Credence asks breathlessly and nuzzles Newt’s cheek. “I’ve been practisin’…”

     “You are a bloody _marvel – “_

Their lips crash into each other, drinking, pulling, _breathing_ in painful, _desperate_ gasps, frantic to get close, _skin on skin,_ until _nothing_ separates them.

Credence _can’t_ wait, he _can’t,_ it’s been too long, so he opens the box with trembling fingers, spreads them slick and reaches behind himself. The stretch is slow, _another, close, c’mon, Newt, Newt, Newt,_ Newt’s watching him with wide, glazed eyes, unblinking, _like he can’t believe this is true –_

     “Credence – careful, _easy – “_ he sounds haggard, _rough,_ and Credence’s rib cage feels like _cracking open_ with everything bubbling, boiling, _brimming_ inside him. Dizzily, Credence nods and trembling all over, pushes himself up so he can get the position right, and carefully, Newt guides him and then, finally, _finally,_ he sinks onto Newt’s cock.

Everything tears loose in his chest, a burn spreading from his chest to all over, _consuming and bright and beautiful,_ Credence’s head falls back, and he lets himself _drown_ into the sensation; Newt fills him, like a missing puzzle piece, no jagged edges, they _slide_ together, perfectly into place, like _coming back_ _home._

     “Are you all right?” Newt grunts, his voice an octave lower, his hands gripping Credence’s hips, his touch branding hot _imprints_ on his skin, and Credence _loves every second of it._

     “ _Yes – yes,_ I am – “

Credence rolls his hips again, drawing Newt deeper into him, slowly, _lilting,_ and with a broken, _wrecked_ voice, he _gasps,_ Newt murmurs back, presses open-mouthed kisses down his throat to his heaving chest. 

They rock together frantically, desperate to be as close as humanly possible; they are intertwined, wrapped into each other as one, Credence clings onto him, onto Newt’s shoulders, _deeper, deeper, harder, Newt –_

In a blinding instant, Credence shudders as he comes; white hot pleasure jolts him by the very roots of his being, leaving him shaking, spasming. Newt hides his head into Credence’s neck and follows after him over the edge.

They sit there, out of breath, sticky and languid. Credence doesn’t have any energy in him left to move, so he just nuzzles Newt, and Newt pulls him into a loose embrace, his fingers combing Credence’s hair, gentle and absent minded.

     “Bed?” he murmurs to Credence.

     “Yeah, please…”

Gingerly they get up from the arm chair, clean up quickly and settle on Credence’s bed. With familiar ease, Credence lays his head on Newt’s chest, their fingers intertwining and legs tanglening.

     “I’m really glad you came here”, Credence says quietly and watches sleepily how Newt observes their fingers.

     “I’m very glad, too.”

He presses a kiss in Credence’s hair.

     “How long can you stay here?”

Newt doesn’t seem surprised at all, he chuckles, and Credence can feel it rumbling, low and lovely beneath his ear. “A little while, I think. I will pester the Charm Master at some point, just a bit – “

     “Oh, no”, Credence grins into his collarbone.

     “If you bear to tolerate me, that is.”

     “More than that, I’d love nothin’ else than have you here, Newt. I missed home so much.”

Newt tilts gently Credence’s head ever so slightly and kisses him, slow and sweet. Credence is so happy he might cry with the force of it.

+

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for making Dumbledore seem like a dick, but he's a suspicious, suspicious man and Credence was too close to Grindelwald. Anyway, like i mentioned above, smut is definitely not something I write a lot, I get embarrassed and/or it sounds really clinical, but I'm kinda glad I tried. As always feedback's really welcome and please point out if you see grammar mistakes! Thank you for reading!


End file.
